deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortan Joe
Immortan Joe is the tyrannical leader of the War Boys, a cult of pale-skinned warriors in future post-apocalyptic Australia. Joe runs the Citadel, one of the last "safe" locations for humanity, complete with vegetation grown on mountain tops and a fresh waterfall controlled by the Immortan, who occasionally opens it up for the poor and unhealthy citizens of the Citadel to fight over. When his top imperator, Furiosa, steals the War Rig, a heavily armored and powerful semi-trailer, Joe realizes she has also taken with her his precious Wives, five women selected for breeding. This begins a large-scale road war, with Joe bringing the entire War Boy army along with his allies from Gas Town and Bullet Farm along for the chase. Immortan Joe drives his own custom vehicle, The Gigahorse, the flagship vehicle of the War Boy armada, armed with a whaler's harpoon and a flamethrower. Battle vs. Commandant (by Cfp3157) As sandy desert winds and the glaring sun blazed upon the craggy mountainside, a small company of men awaited in their camp. Several simply slept, wishing to stave off the fatigue they'd been under after repeated attacks from their former superiors. Some, however, were wide awake, injecting all sorts of drugs into their system as they casually played poker or smoked. Relaxing in his chair, Commandant sipped the last drop of vodka they had as he looked around the open, vast desert with his telescope. Much to his surprise, his lazy concentration was suddenly overwhelmed by a deafening guitar solo and the roar of engines. "Get up, we have more scavengers! A gift from God, most likely to honor us!" Commandant yelled, inspiring his beaten down troops to quickly get prepared. Most grabbed rifles and hid behind cover, while three got on one of their last two trucks each. "Wait for my command to strike, my brothers." ---- "We ride, my brothers!" Immortan Joe bellowed as his cult of War Boys roared in agreement, eagerly following their leader back to the Citadel. With only two trucks remaining after a particularly vicious raid from the Rock Riders, Joe and his men take their recently resupplied cache of ammunition and rifles back to their homeland. As Immortan drove towards the rocky cliffs, he got a distinct feeling of unease. Slowing down, the War Boys excited and frantic war cries quietly died down, uneasily picking up their rifles. Joe himself unclipped his seat belt and unholstered his personal revolver, peering out the window. In the truck beside him, the Doof Warrior's epic song had died down to a slow but steady beat from his guitar. "Something is not right here, my children. Ride with me, for you shall ride to Valhalla shiny and chrome if you do." The War Boys screamed in delight at their god's promise, one even firing his assault rifle into the air in excitement. The Doof Warrior unleashed a power chord from his guitar, sending a stream of fire out the neck of it. His song was quickly cut off, however, as a rifle round pierced his chest, sending him recoiling back and wounded. "Who dares strike at the Immortan!" Commandant rises from behind his cover, an M1 Carbine in his hand. "Give us your guns and ammo, or you shall fall now." His threat was met with Joe firing his revolver at the revolutionary. "That is your idea of a threat?!" "Mediocre!" ---- Immortan Joe: x 10 Commandant: x 10 TBC Winner: Commandant Expert's Opinion TBD. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Cults